Rizzoli and Isles: Electronic
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Jane and Maura first kiss story while Jane is on the hunt for murder of a young teen. Can she bring closure to this girl's family? Will she and Maura get together?


Rizzoli and Isles:

Electronic

By

Lady Razeli

Detective Jane Rizzoli walked into the precinct, she sent a glare at the decomposing pinto art, Dr. Maura Isles had set up in the lobby. She frankly thought it was a piece of junk, but Maura thought it was gold. Of course she'd never voice that opinion again to her long time best friend at least until it classified as a witty come back. Jane turned into the café where her mother was diligently working hard to serve all the hungry workers of the Boston Police Department.

"Oh Jane, Jane!" She called. Jane came around the counter and kissed her mother good morning.

"Hey Ma," She said ignoring the glaring costumer as Angela took her attention off of him.

"Jane, go have a seat and I'll bring you some breakfast." Jane nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting down. Jane was always playing the tough girl act, she wouldn't say it out loud but she loved her mother's cooking as much she complained about the bunny shaped pancakes they were still delicious. Angela soon bought over the bunny shaped pancakes.

"Thanks Ma." Angela patted her back.

"Eat up I'm sure you've got a busy day ahead of you," Angela told her. She was just turning to head back to work when Maura walked in.

"Morning Angela, Jane," She greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Maura, you have a seat I'll bring you out some breakfast too." Maura smiled and nodded before Angela hurried away. Maura leaned forward.

"How's she holding up?" She whispered.

"Better than she was that's for sure, she's actually feeding me again," Jane told her. "And look bunny pancakes. You think it's poison?" Before Maura could chuckle Angela was coming back with a plate to her surprise her pancakes were shaped like a bear.

"Oh thank you Angela," Maura told her.

"Oh come on Ma, why does she get the bear?" It was hard to keep your tough exterior with bunny pancakes, she could at least play off the bear.

"It suits her," Angela told her. "Now don't you complain eat up." They both began eating again under her watchful eye.

"Hey Rizzoli we got customers here!" Jane glared at Angela's boss the way he spoke to her.

"Coming!" Angela called. She hurried off back to the counter.

"Well she definitely seems a little more chipper after Lydia," Maura commented. Before Jane could reply her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Rizzoli." She listened for a moment. "All right we're on our way." She shoved the rest of her bacon in her mouth and chewed quickly before swallowing. "Come on we got another murder." Maura quickly finished her last bite and hurried out with Jane. As always they automatically headed for the same car, Jane's being the closest they headed for it.

"Why do you get to drive?" Maura asked.

"Because it's my car Maura," Jane told her.

"Yeah, but lately even if it's my car you've been driving."

"That's not true, last time when we were in your car, you drove." Maura rolled her eyes, she had driven to Lydia's mother's home.

"But you drove on the way back," Maura told her.

"Well than you can drive on the way back, now come on we gotta go." Maura frowned.

"Rock paper scissors," Maura burst out. Jane who was just opening the car door looked back at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You know rock paper scissors isn't that what people do when they can't decide who wants to do something?"

"Yeah, but…" Jane started.

"Excellent let's play I've never played before." Maura looked at her so excited that as much as it appeared to annoy Jane she couldn't help, but play with her. She got into position as Maura looked confused now.

"Maura come on we don't have time for this I thought we were gonna play."

"Oh you don't go through your things until you find one."

"No Maura or else you'd win every time. You use your hands, look a fist is rock, the peace sign sideways is scissors, and paper is just your five fingers spread out." Maura nodded a look of clarity on her face. She put her things in the back seat of Jane's car.

"All right let's play I'm ready." Maura put her game face on making Jane chuckle.

"All right just once whoever wins drives." Maura nodded. "On three, One…Two….Three!" At the same time Jane chose rock and Maura chose paper.

"Oh Yay I won my first game of rock paper scissors." Jane looked annoyed.

"Yeah Yeah." She tossed her the keys and went around to the passenger side as Maura got in the driver seat. Once they were all buckled up she drove off heading for the crime scene at Jane's directions.

"I never knew rock, paper, scissors was so fun did you know that a Ming dynasty write Xie Zhaozhi wrote the book Wuzazu contains the first mention of this game played in the Chinese Han Dynasty. They called it Shoushiling or Huozhitou, or huoquan."

"Well you know what we call it in Boston, Roshambo."

"I'm just saying such a simple game is great, and of course don't even get me started on

all the algorithms associated with it," Maura went on as she drove. "Locaine Powder the first international RoShamBo Programming Competition in the late 90s uses a heuristically designed compilation f strategies. For each strategy it employs it has six metastrategies which defeat second-guessing and triple-guessing." Jane stared straight ahead.

"Wow that sounds great Maura." Maura nodded proudly as she smiled at her knowledge.

"You know nowadays they have algorithms based off Markov chains." Jane cringed a little she liked Maura a lot, but sometimes she delivered too much information.

"And what are Markov chains?" Jane was saved from hearing the answer as they had arrived at the crime scene. They got out of the car and hurried pass the press and the cops charged with keeping unauthorized personnel from their crime scene. Jane pushed up the black sleeves on and put on a pair of gloves.

"What do we got?" Jane asked looking at Frost and Korsak.

"A bunch of prostitutes who said they didn't see anything and our victim dead teenage girl behind a dumpster," Korsack told her. Jane frowned as she looked at the girl. It looked as if she had been lovingly tucked into a bed of blankets. There was no evidence of blood or blunt force trauma just by looking. Maura came over and carefully examining the body.

"Rigor's set in, I'd say she's been dead at least 3 to almost 12 hours," Maura told them. There's no obvious blunt trauma to the head."

"Was she raped?" Jane asked sadly. Maura exposed the girl's naked body further.

"Well there's no blood here, I won't know until I get her back to my lab." Jane nodded.

"What are those scars around her neck and arms?" Korsack asked. Maura looked closer.

"It's like someone tried to carve her up," Jane commented disgusted by the person who had done it.

"Well they aren't fresh cuts, they're scarred over at least a year or more old," Maura commented.

"So this girl has a history of abuse might explain why she wasn't at home safe in her bed," Korsack commented.

"Maybe she wasn't safe in her bed," Jane replied.

"Jane!" Frost called. He was careful not to look at the girl.

"We found this on one of the prostitutes." He held up the school ID. "The victim is Francesca Tagliabue from Revere High, that's your high school Jane."

"Well what's a girl like her doing in the seedy part of Boston?" Frost shrugged. "And who abused her."

"I think it's time we find out." Jane nodded as she massaged her knuckles almost as if she meant to crack them but didn't.

"Frost pull up her family's address and let's go visit them." He nodded. She made sure Maura still had her keys before heading with Frost to Revere.

"Man I haven't been back down here since the reunion," Jane commented as she drove Frost's car. "What's her address?"

"2387 Yankee Rd." Jane glanced at Frost, but he was looking at his ipad.

"That's not funny Frost, my old home address?" Frost looked at her.

"I'm not joking Jane, and not to mention this girl is a dead ringer for you." Jane glanced over at the ipad, the girl had an uncanny resemblance.

"That girl back at the crime scene had blond hair," Jane commented.

"She must have dyed it Jane or that isn't Francesca."

"What do we know about her family?" Jane asked him now concerned.

"Um… she has a sister Natalia younger and a mother Andrea Tagliabue, they moved here from Maine six months ago. The father Bruno Tagliabue went to jail on assault two years ago. He got out six months ago."

"You think that prompted the move?" Jane asked. Frost shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." Jane parked in front of her childhood home.

"Never thought I'd come back here and not be visiting Ma, you know." Frost nodded as they got out of the car. They walked up the house and knocked on the door, already Jane could see little changes and once again longed for the familiar sight of the signs that it was her mother who lived here. Andrea Tagliabue opened the door and the pulled out their badges.

"Good day Mrs. Tagliabue we're Detectives Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost we're here about your daughter Francesca Tagliabue." Andrea immediately fell into tears.

"Mom?" Natalia ran forward as Jane and Frost caught her mother before she sunk to the floor." Jane and Frost carried her in before closing the door behind them. Natalia was fourteen years old and they didn't miss the scar at the base of her neck and wrists. She quickly covered them with her sleeves and a turtle neck. Once they had gotten the mother calmed down they showed her a picture and her tears confirmed it was their victim.

"Ma'am can you tell us what Francesca might have been doing in that part of Boston or even where her and her sisters scars came from?" Jane asked. She could see that they weren't all that settled in the house. If they needed to leave quickly they would do so. Natalia unlike her sister was not a natural brunette who resembled Jane.

"Their father," She sobbed. "He said he would kill us all if he ever got out if we told, we didn't tell anyone." She pulled Natalia close who looked frightened.

"Bruno?" Frost asked she nodded.

"When Francesca was fourteen, he took them out to the barn on the farm. He asked them if they knew what our family name Tagliabue meant."

"Butcher," Jane breathed. She nodded.

"Sì, il macellaio, he said that's what all his victims called him the butcher and that's why we were named so."

"He cut them as if he were butchering meat?" Frost asked horrified. She shook her head.

"When I walked in Natalia was cutting Francesca. He cut my neck reminding me what he could do. Mi ha legato, mi ha fatto vederli."

"What did she say?" Frost asked.

"She said he tied her up and made her watch."

"The cuts weren't deep enough to kill them, but he made them molest each other while he watched." Natalia was crying now trying to get rid of the memories that assaulted her. She clung to her mother.

"How long did this go on?" Frost asked clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Mesi!" She cried. "It was horrible, we left as soon as he was arrested for assault, but he kept finding us sending us letters from jail threatening us. Then he got out and came for us. He forced them to molest each other again said he had missed us all so."

"Did he ever physically touch them?" Jane asked disgusted. She nodded.

"All the time when he was done with them hurting each other. It had to be him that did it. He said if we ran again io macellaio che ti piace un agnello."

"Frost we'll put a bolow out on Bruno Tagliabue." He nodded as she turned back to the mother. "Do you know where Francesca was last night?" She nodded.

"Of course, my baby was helping to pay the rent here. She worked at the bakery with Dominic. So she could go to school she works nights baking bread."

"Dominic?" Jane asked surprised. She nodded.

"Nice man always giving us fresh bread."

"Domnic's dead, he was gunned down by police for kidnapping and attempted murder of me. Ma'am are you sure she was baking bread for Dominic?" The mother nodded but Natalia knew something.

"Natalia if you know something talk," Her mother told her seeing her look. She was silent before she spoke.

"Francesca said Dominic paid her more if she pretended to be somebody else and had sex with him. She said daddy would find us and we had to have extra cash."

"That bastard, Dominic's the reason we go this house, said he knew the guy who bought it." Jane looked absolutely sick that because of Dominic's delusions he had hurt a young woman.

"Ma'am can we look at Francesca's room." She nodded and they went up. They saw that her room was hardly unpacked. They took her laptop and her cell phone which was on her dresser.

"She forgot it," Andrea cried. "She couldn't even call for help." She went to go cry as they found outfits that mirrored some of Jane's wardrobe and other things that they might find on a prostitute. Jane turned to Natalia.

"Natalia tell us now, was Francesca engaging in prostitution?" Jane asked her. "Non mentire a me." Natalia nodded.

"I won't lie, she just started a few weeks ago." Jane nodded before she and Frost departed back to the precinct.

"What is io mace laio che..." Frost started. Jane groaned.

"Okay Frost just stop and it's Io macellaio che ti piace un agnello, it means I will butcher you like a lamb." He shook his head.

"This Bruno is a piece of work, before two years ago, he never had a record, not one. Won at the county fairs, beloved memory of their community."

"Amazing how guys like him live under the radar for so long." Jane shook her head. Frost nodded. They drove back in silence.

"What do you have Korsack?" Jane asked tired. They had been trying to locate Bruno Tagliabue only to find him cooling down in a county jail in Ohio for being drunk in public. They were able to keep him inprisoned for molesting his daughters only one small victory for Andrea and Natalia, but not a big enough one for Francesca.

"Not much Jane, none of the prostitutes heard anything they barely remember and last time anyone remembers seeing her she was alive, maybe go see Maura she might have something by now. Jane nodded with a groan. She hoped Maura had faired better than they did. Francesca's computer and cell phone had turned up nothing but innocent conversations between her and acquaintances at school.

"Jane!" Angela called. "Jane!" Jane groaned and stopped as her mother caught up with her.

"Where do you think you're going young lady, come sit down and have dinner."

"Ma, I'm not in the mood to eat, I've got a case to crack."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli don't you speak to me like I don't know how important your job is."

"I'm sorry Ma, but I really have to go speak to Maura, Ma."

"All right but you both come up here for dinner." She stalked off heading back towards Rondo.

"Hey Vanilla!" He called with a grin. She rolled her eyes at him and waved before she took the stairs to Maura. She couldn't bare to even stand still in the elevator she was so antsy. When she got down there she saw Maura's ex boyfriend the street artist who had got her arrested for graffiti leaving.

"Hey Jane," He said dejected. She waved at him before going into the room where Maura was once more working.

"What was penis guy doing back here?" She asked.

"Begging," Maura told her simply. Jane shook her head at Maura.

"So what have you got?" Jane asked.

"Pubic hair and Semen, but I couldn't find an obvious cause of death so I've ordered a tox screen."

"This is great Maura!" Jane exclaimed not hearing the rest. She hugged Maura and kissed her unexpectantly. There was a slight pause as they both registered what was happening before Jane felt herself deepening the kiss. Suddenly Jane got a hold of herself before they both froze as they pulled apart. Jane's eyes went wide as she retreated to the other side of the table putting the girl's body between them. Maura looked just as shock and not knowing what else to say continued with her analysis.

"There were 3 types of Semen, which suggests that any sex was consenual."

"But one might be the killer's semen, he might have been careless because she's a prostitute," Jane fired back trying to get back to their usual banter.

"Well I thought of that and I had the DNA samples ran."

"And?" Jane asked as the door opened .

"I've got the DNA results back from semen." Maura nodded to her assistant who gave her the folder. Jane fold her arms as she rocked back and forth nervously. Why had she done something so stupid as kissed Maura her best friend in the entire world. As if they hadn't just gotten the bad blood between them out of the way and now she had created this huge elephant. Jane had no words to explain herself, what was she suppose to say, the initial kiss was one thing, but how would she explain having shoved her tongue down her throat as if she were Casey!

"Jane!" Jane looked up at Maura worried. She nearly hit herself, they had known each long enough to know each other's tales. Maura knew she was worried and there was no doubting about what. She expected her to call her out than and there, but she didn't. "I said the first two samples are related to a pair of brothers, Daniel and Kyle Zhang. The third belongs to Jeffrey Wayne.

"Oh thank you Maura!" She ran out and hurried upstairs. She had Frost pull up their records.

"Daniel and Kyle Zhang, brothers , they have a record of robbery and were named in a rape case that was dropped eight months ago. Jeffrey Wayne is a sex offender just got out on parole.

"Well what do you say we pick them up?" Jane asked.

"I say Frankie and Korsack can take the sex offender and we take the brothers."

"Hey!" Frankie said entering eating a meatball sub sandwich from Angela.

"Eat later Frankie, let's go," Korsack told her as they all headed out. They hurried out.

"All right you take the back incase they run." Frost nodded and went around back with his gun out. Jane stood to the side of the door and knocked.

" Daniel and Kyle Zhang, open up, this is the Boston Police!" She heard scrambling.

"Run!" She heard someone yell. She kicked in the door and ran in, she saw them go out the back. She put her gun away and went speeding after them. She burst out the back screen door and jumped over the railing of the back porch. Frost had caught the older brother, but the younger kept going at his brother's insistence. Jane followed climbing over the wooden fence after him.

"Kyle freeze!" She yelled as they ran. He got onto the main street and avoided a few cars before Jane finally tackled him down on the ground stopping him. He tried to fight her and took her off guard. He stood up and put his fists up knwing he couldn't out run her unless she was down. Jane put her fists up as well.

"Stay away from me," he told her.

"I don't wanna fight you Kyle I just wanna talk." He shook his head.

"No you're trying to pin that murder of that dead girl on us."

"No, I'm not I just wanna talk." He took a swing at her, but she ducked and delivered two solid punches to his gut before kicking him hard in the face bringing him down. He went down and cried out as she got out her handcuffs and cuffed him. She took him back to the car where his brother was waiting with Frost.

"Damn it Kyle why did you let her catch you," He cried upset. "I would have made sure you stayed safe." They leaned against each other crying that the other was caught.

"This look like a pair of murderers to you?"

"Maybe one's covering for the other," Jane told him. They went back to the precinct and stuck them in interrogation.

"So which one of you did it." They pushed a photo of Francesca at them. "You didn't want anybody to tell this time?"

"Kyle didn't touch that other girl and we didn't kill this one. Our sex was consentual," Daniel told her.

"But you touched the other girl?" Frost asked.

"It was consentual and her father walked in so she started screaming rape as I ran out. Then that bitch couldn't even remember I was Daniel not Kyle and fingered him in the police report. I turned myself in and told them I was the one who had sex with her, but it was consentual."

"And Francesca?" Jane asked seeing as Daniel was talkative.

"I told Kyle it was finally time he lost his virginity, Francesca wasn't a virgin, and she hadn't been a prostitute that long so I thought he'd be safe with her. Little whore couldn't get enough of us. We were her customers most of the night, but than we took her for a fucking burger and dropped her back off. She was fine when we left."

"That true Kyle?" Jane asked. He nodded.

"Check the security tapes, and check our surveilance tapes at our house, tell you exactly when we got home." Frost left to do so. They had a sophiscated system he was able to hack it and the burger shop was easy even had a worker who confirmed they had come in.

"Well Daniel and Kyle are off the hook. Neither of them left after they got back they have cameras all over the place." Frost told Jane.

"What about Jeffrey?"

"Korsack's in with him now." Jane nodded about to join them when Korsack walked in looking sick along with Frankie.

"Is he our man?" Jane asked.

"Yeah for necrophelia," Korsack told him. "We took a hair sample from him. Doctor Isles confirmed it was a match to the public hair. Jane looked sick.

"So who killed our girl?" Jane asked.

"I think I can answer that," Maura commented walking in.

"She had needle marks in her arm, fresh marks, she was shooting up, she died of an air embolism."

"So she died shooting up because she wanted to escape life," Jane commented.

"Girl like her being used so much for sex and having to torture her sister makes sense. Jeffrey said when he got there the prostitutes had just finished stripping her down. If it weren't for him she would have been cold all night he said," Korsack commented.

"Oh God, how am I going to tell her mother." Jane sat down. They all frowned sad.

Jane lay in bed alone that night, Andrea had been upset that Francesca had accidentally killed herself, but she was happy Natalia was now safe. She thought to look at it as a gift from Francesca. That only left her problem with Maura. Maura still hadn't said a word, but tomorrow was their day off it gave her ample time to find something to say to her. She couldn't sleep as she kept thinking about Maura. Aside from the worry of what she would say to Maura or what Maura would say to her, she couldn't help but think about the way Maura's lips felt against her own, how warm her mouth was around her tongue. How well their tongues danced together . She groaned.

"Damn it," Jane sighed. She had feelings for her best friend, not that she hadn't known that, but it had been easier before remaining in the friend zone with Maura none the wiser. "How am I gonna get out of this." Frost and Frankie would never let her live it down and what would her mother say! God knew everyone loved Maura like family, but how would they feel if she didn't have a big Catholic wedding with a man. Jane nearly hit herself there she was getting ahead of herself who was to say that she and Maura would ever get married. Who was to say that Maura would even like the idea of let alone them but two women together. Jane hit herself again, of course Maura didn't mind two women she was excited to go undercover at the gay bar, she was even more excited to make her a profile on the lesbian dating site. The trouble was did Maura like her, did she realize how uncomfortable it had been for Jane to discover that side of herself to realize that there was something more than guys out there and she found women attractive but especially her best friend.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who could that be at this hour?" Jane asked herself. It was eleven at night. She had come straight home and gone to bed. But now at the arrival of someone at her door she was thinking she needed a beer. She turned on the lights as she went and peeked out the peephole.

"Who is it?" She asked but before she even finished her sentence she saw it was Maura. She didn't have time to freak out about today's earlier events she only worried that something was wrong with Maura or God forbid her mother. "What's wrong, is something wrong with Ma?" Maura smiled at her friend's concern and shook her head.

"No, I couldn't sleep and I got these delicious strawberries and some new wine thought I would come enjoy it with you." Jane looked at Maura confused. She was in a cream skirt with a blue half jacket and brown camisole under it. Of course she was in a pair of expensive heels.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" She shut her door and locked it.

"Well I kept thinking about today," Maura told her. Jane noted it couldn't be classified as a lie or else Maura might start breaking out.

"Oh well I'm not really interested in wine tonight," Jane commented softly she really wanted a beer at least she could hide behind it in comfort. Even though wine might be good it wasn't comforting as a plain old beer.

"I brought a six pack." She pulled out six bottles of beer.

"I knew there was a reason we were friends," Jane grinned taking a bottle and opening it. Maura poured herself a glass of wine finding Jane's wine glasses easily. Soon she brought a box of strawberries over and opened them. "Chocolate covered strawberries?" Maura nodded.

"Yep, fun fact, chocolate covered strawberries were actually created by an Italian in Chicago , Lorraine Lorusso was her name."

"Oh is that so," Jane commented as Maura ate one. She nodded as Jane finally picked up one.

"You know there is scientific proof now that there is a link between chocolate and sexual arousal." Jane nearly choked on her strawberry as Maura sipped her wine delicately.

"No." Maura grinned as she saw Jane's uncomfortable look. Jane quickly chewed her strawvberry and took a drink of beer looking away from Maura.

"Oh yeah, chocolate contains seritonin and phenylethylamine which makes you feel good all over. So you feel more aroused especially when your partner puts the moves on you. She scooted a little closer to Jane enough to make her panic as she did it. She ate another strawberry. "And of course strawberries are sensual in their own way although not used as a an aphrodisiac it certainly has a mesmerizing effect on another pperson as you eat one." Jane paused in taking a drink of beer as Maura's tongue licked the bottom of her strawberry before she ate it.

"You really enjy these don't you?" Jane asked taking drink of her beer. She was such a coward, Maura was practically throwing herself at her giving her a chance to admitt what she'd done and she could barely string a sentence together. At the rate she was going she was thinking sticking her tongue back down Maura's throat would be more informative at least for Maura. They both fell into uncomfortable silence as they ate, soon the box was empty was the alcohol was low.

"Jane I can't keep drinking this bottle of wine and you can't keep assuming beer. You've already had two and a half." Jane rubbed her hands another sign she was nervous.

"What are you keeping track of how many beers I have now?" Jane asked.

"No, merely pointing out there's an elephant in the room." Jane sighed.

"You're totally enjoying this right now aren't you?" Jane asked.

"Immensely." Jane shook her head at her friend who was sitting across from her.

"What do you want me to say Maura sorry I shoved my tongue down your throat?"

"No, I want to know if you meant anything by it, I want to know if it meant to you what it meant to me."

"What did it mean to you that I just have pent up frustrations and was acting on it?"

"Is that how you feel?" Maura asked. Jane groaned annoyed.

"No, it's not how I feel and it's not what's wrong."

"Just say it Jane I won't start guessing, I'll break out in hives before I even lean forward for another glass of wine." Jane couldn't help but chuckle defusing some of the tension as Maura had to laugh too. Jane took a deep breathe.

"I'm not at all sure about how I'm feeling," Jane told her truthfully. "You're my best friend I don't want to ruin that."

"You won't ruin anything, I'll always be your best friend." They smiled at each other, they had been through a lot and they would get through this incident, Jane reasoned.

"Look ever since we went to that gay bar, I've been rethinking my life and relationships, not to say that Casey means nothing to me, I love him and we connected, but I'm finding there's more to me than men. And lately that more has been you, you're my best friend Maura I never meant to kiss you out of the blue like that. The kiss was an accident, but my pining for you made me react a little more than..."

"Oh Jane just shut up," Maura told her before kissing her. "Sex I do well, words not so easy when emotions are involved." Jane reached over and put her beer bottle down on the table before her hands found the sides of Maura's face and pulled her back.

"So we're good?" She asked stunned.

"We're more than good Jane, we're colliding like the chain reaction in a nuclear bomb." She kissed her again.

"Oh but wait those things burn out fast."

"Megavolcano eruption than?" Maura asked.

"That lasts like one to two years though," Jane pointed out between kisses.

"Well we're atoms and we're stabalizing our protons and electrons tell me that's no constant."

"Only until Ma forces us to have kids so we gotta let another atom join our molecule." They both looked at each for a long moment before laughing. They fell silent before they looked at one another once more.

"I'm feeling unstable," Maura told her after a minute.

"So am I," Jane commented as Maura stood up.

"I thought you might, we had better go share electrons in your bedroom." She pulled Jane up from her seat on the couch before they both headed into Jane's bedroom.


End file.
